1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a flag pole structure which possess structural and functional characteristics that decrease the tendency of the flag which depends therefrom, to become furled or snagged about the pole as it responds naturally to wind and air currents.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Flag poles are centuries old and have been used world over to support flags and banners in the display of patriotism, group membership, social movement, and the like.
Some flag poles are intended for vertical mounting, some for oblique mounting, and yet others for either type of mounting. With either of these general flag pole mounting techniques, there is a tendency for the flag to become furled or wrapped about the flag pole in response to wind or natural air currents flowing over the flag. To most people, this problem is disturbing as it detracts from the beauty of a flag being displayed.
Hitherto, a number of flag pole structures have been proposed in order to avoid the problem of flag furling. Prior art flag poles addressing this problem are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 689,077 to Griffith; 756,989 to Suhri; 1,048,291 to Buckley; 1,061,042 to Buckley; 1,061,041 to Buckley; 1,069,776 to Foulis; 1,148,362 to Dahlberg; 1,194,489 to Earle; 1,236,417 to Finn; 1,295,274 to Crichton; 1,306,915 to Klamroth; 1,554,758 to Post; 1,855,824 to Crichton; 2,672,118 to Martin; 2,853,046 to Meade; 3,595,202 to Visitacion; and 5,044,301 to Peters.
However, each of these prior art flag pole designs suffers from one drawback or another as to make these flag pole constructions either commercially impracticable or undesirable. In particular, such prior art flag pole designs are either unnecessarily complicated, unattractive, or too costly to manufacture.
Thus, there is a great need in the art for an improved flag pole structure that is capable of supporting a flag or banner in a manner that the flag or banner does not become furled or snagged about the flag pole in response to the flow of wind or air currents thereover.